padventurefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tutorial
---- Como Iniciar A jugar Entra a http://www.padventures.org/index.php/account/create Llena las celdas bacias como se ve en el ejemplo archivo:tutorialimagen1.png Despues Crea tu personaje, elije tu sexo, ciudad y pokemon como se ve en el ejemplo archivo:tutorialimagen2.png Ahora tu cuenta a sido creada y estas listo para entrar al Juego Puedes descarga el cliente en'' http://www.padventures.org/index.php/p/v/downloads'' Accesorios *thumbarchivo:pokedexicon.pngPokeDex Puedes usar tu pokedex dandole click derecho al icono archivo:pokedexicon.png y despues click izquierdo al pokemon que deseas ver *archivo:ordericon.pngOrder Con esta Funcion puede ordenar a tu pokemon que aga algo *archivo:fishingrod.pngFishing Rod Para poder pescar con la caña tienes que dar click derecho en el icono archivo:fishingrod.png + use with, despues le das click izquierdo al agua y el pokemon saldra justo a tu lado *Archivo:Rope.pngRope Para usar la rope tienes que dar Click derecho en el icono archivo:rope.png y despues en el piso maracdo como este archivo:ropemark.png *archivo:casinocoins.pngCoins *archivo:badgescontainer.pngBadges Este estuche te permite ver las medallas que as ganado cuando derrotas un Gym Leaders archivo:Allbdages.png *archivo:pokebag.pngPokebag Esta mochila es permanente y tiene 32 espacios, para abrirla Click derecho en el icono archivo:pokebag.png + OPEN *archivo:bike.pngBike Para usar la bike priemero la tienes que comprar con Juanito, despues de averla comprado dale clik derecho + use. Solo puede ser usada cuando el pokemon este dentro de su pokebola y no tener battle. Para poderse bajar es clik derecho + use Tu Pokemon archivo:todosobretupokemon.png *'Nivel:' El nivel de un pokemon hace que ataque mas fuerte y que pueda evolucionar *'Exp:' Cuando la barra azul se llena el pokemon sube de nivel *'Vida:' Esta barra marca cuando vida le queda a tu pokemon cuando esta queda en rojo significa ke tu pokemon esta muriendo y tendras que ir a curarlo con la enfermera Joy archivo:Centro Pokemon.png Centro Pokemon *'Sexo:' El sexo pokemon te permite ver si tu pokemon es hombre o mujer, los dos son iguales no hay diferencias Habilidades Cada pokemon puede tener abilidades, para poder ver si tienes y/o cuales son dale DEX en el pokemon y podras ver al final las abilidades Para usar las abilidades de los pokemones tienes que tener al pokemon afuera despues dar click derecho al icono de order archivo:ordericon.png + use with, despues usarlo en el elemento donde se usara la orden Ejemplo: Cut.. usa el order en archivo:junglegrass.gif y veras como se corta *Blink (Free) *Control Mind (Free) *Cut (Free) *Dig (Free) *Dive (Vip) *Find Hole (Free) *Fly (Vip) *Harvest (Free) *Light (Free) *Minning (Free) *Ride (Vip) *Rock Smash (Free) *Search (Vip) *Sniff (Vip) *Surf (Vip) *Teleport (Vip) *Transform (Free) Como evolucionar tu Pokemon Para evolucionar un pokemon primero tienes que ver a que nivel evoluciona, Usa tu pokedex en tu pokemon y veras un cuadro paresido a este, archivo:gravelerevolvedex.png Despues tienes que entrenarlo asta ese nivel. Ya que haya subido al nivel requerido dale click derecho al pokemon y selecciona la opcion EVOLVE. Ejemplo Archivo:evolveimge.gif Nota: S''i el pokemon ocupa una piedra para evolucionar, tienes que tener la piedra en tu mochila cuando pongas la opcion evolve'' Comandos Existen varios comandos que te ayudaran en el juego''Estos son los comandos Para hacer que tu '''pokemon ataque' Puedes hacer que tu pokemon gire a cualquier direccion usando estos comandos Comandos para usar Fly y Surf Comandos para Teleport y Find Person (Search) Comando para el Saffari Comandos para tu Casa NOTA:' La renta se cobrara de tu Locker Comando para la '''Guild' '(No pongas los corchetes y di los comandos en el guild chanel)' Comandos para hacer '''emoticons' en el juego Otros '''comandos Duelos Como Atrapar Pokemones Para capturar un pokemon tienes que tener Pokebolas nuevas, se compran en cualquier ciudad con el NPC Juanito. Ahora busca al pokemon que quieras capturar. Tienes que derrotar al pokemon para poder usar la pokebola. Despues de aver derrotado al pokemon usa la pokebola en su cuerpo. archivo:usewithpokeball.png Si el punto de la pokebola se pone verde quiere decir que lo capturaste, si se pone roja quiere decir que la pokebola se rompio y el pokemon no fue capturado archivo:pokeballsucess.png archivo:pokemonfialeball.png ''NOTA:' Si llevas contigo 6 pokemones, el pokemon que capturaste se ira al Centro Pokemon a tu Locker You caught a pokemon. But you are already holding six Pokemons your pokemon will be teleport to the pokemon center! Comprar, Vender y Trade Para comprar o vender cosas con un NPC Tienes que decirle Player: Hi Player: Trade Y aparecera un cuadro de lado derecho bajo tus accesorios Comprar archivo:cuadrodetreadebuy.png *En el cuadro amarillo te marca cuanto dinero tienes en total contigo y el precio del item que deseas comprar, en este caso una Bike *Para comprar le tienes que dar click en la Opcion buy donde marca el cuadro Verde seleccionar el item deseado, despues dar click en la opcion OK donde marca el cuadro rojo *Si deseas comprar mas de 1 unidad del mismo item puedes mover la barra donde marca el cuadro azul (Limite: 100unidades) Vender Archivo:CuadrotradeSELL.png*Para vender items tienes que dar click en la Opcion SELL como marca el cuadro verde *Despues seleccionar el item que deseas vender, en este caso Fire potions *El cuadro azul te marca cuantas unidades tienes para vender y en el cuadro amarillo te dice cuanto te dara por todas las unidades'' (El precio esta en Poke cents)'' *Despues das click en la opcion OK como marca el cuadro Rojo Trade/Cambio Si deseas vender o comprar cualquier cosa con una persona esta la opcion TRADE '''''Paso 1.- Solo tienes que dar click derecho al item o dinero que quieres dar Trade/Cambio y seleccionar la opcion TRADE WITH... como esta señalado en la siguiente imagen Archivo:tradeapersona.png Paso 2.-'' Con el cursor dar click al jugador con el que quieres dar Trade/Cambio archivo:Clickparatrade.png 'Paso 3.-' Te aparesera un cuadro debajo de tu accesorios donde se mira lo que tu estas dando Trade/Cambio y lo que el te esta dando archivo:Cuadrodetrade.png 'Paso 4.-' Dale OK para copletar el Trade '''NOTA: SIEMPRE DA LOOK A LO QUE EL OTRO JUGADOR TE ESTE VENDIENDO!!!! Solo da click izq al item que el te esta poniedo asi evitaras ser estafado archivo:dalookaloquetevende.png Lideres de Gimnasio Demuestra tu habilidad de entrenador pokemon derrotando a los 8 Lideres de gimnacio Casino Nivel 50+ Outifts Existen 12 Outfist en el juego, puedes comprarlos con el NPC Amy en Celadon Ejemlpo Player: Hi Amy: Welcome, I have been expecting you. Player: Social Amy: Do you want to buy social for 30000 pokecoins? Player: Yes ---- '''''Outfis para hombre archivo:Alloutfitsmale.gif ---- *'Trainer' (free) Precio: 0 dollar *''Elite Trainer'' (VIP) Precio: Este outfit es obtenido al momento de aserse VIP Account *''Social'' (free) Precio: 3 hundred dollar *''Atletic'' (free) Precio: 2 hundred dollar *''Punk'' (free) Precio: 2 hundred dollar *''Fisher'' (free) Precio: 1.5 hundred dollar *''Hiker'' (free) Precio: 2 hundred dollar *''Rapper'' (free) Precio: 2 hundred dollar *''Oriental'' (free) Precio: 2 hundred dollar *''Jamaican'' (free) Precio: 2 hundred dollar *''Rocket'' (free) Precio: Este outfits es obtenido al aser PA Box 2 quest *''GM'' (Solo GameMasters) AutoLoot *'Ventajas: '''El AutoLoot te permite recojer los items que te dan los Pokémones que derrotas sin tener que abrirlos *'Desventajas''' Solo puedes agregar 5 items a la lista del AutoLoot. Cuando mueres o te desconectas el AutoLoot se desactiva. *'Comandos para el usar el AutoLoot' #''/autoloot on'' (Activa el AutoLoot) #''/autoloot off'' (Desactiva el AutoLoot) #''/aloot add:'' (Agregas un item nuevo a tu lista del AutoLoot) (Ejemplo: " /aloot add:water gem ") #''/aloot remove'' (Remueves un item de tu lista del AutoLoot) (Ejemplo: " /aloot remove:water gem ") #''/aloot check'' (Checas la lista del AutoLoot) #''/aloot clean'' (Borras todos los items de la lista) NOTA: Algunos items como Fur y Nail no pueden ser agregados de forma normal, aunque aparesca el mensaje de que se agrego el item, el AutoLoot no lo recojera. Cuando te suceda este problema da look en el item, copea el ID de item y agregalo con /aloot add: Ejemplo The item id of water gem is 10258. /aloot add:10258 Item >>water gem<< has been added to the autoloot list. IP security *'Ventajas' Usted puede prevenir el acceso no deseado a su cuenta. Usted puede prevenir ser ""Hacked" Siéntase seguro mientras este desconectado *'Limitaciones' Es compatible con el acceso IP dinámica, sin embargo, si el "hacker" Tiene el mismo IP, tendras problemas. (difícil de suceder) Usted no puede compartir su cuenta! (ya se ha dicho en las normas por cierto). *'Uso' Accede a tu cuenta en la página oficial de Padventures. http://www.padventures.org/index.php/account/login Seleccione "Security". Puede mostrar su IP actual, ahora: #Si tu IP es estática, escoje esta IP. #Si tu IP es dinámica, escoje esta IP. Ahora va a generar el código IP, Guarda el código que te dan! Ahora su web el juego e inicios de sesión se limitan a su IP! Articulo publicado por Jano en http://forum.padventures.org/showthread.php?8123-Login-security Pvp DayCare thumbEn el Daycare o guarderia pokemon puedes dejar tus Pokémones y ganaran experiencia en el tiempo que esten dentro. Para dejar un pokemon tienes que ir al Daycare que se encuentra al norte de fuchsia (puedes guardar solo 2 pokemones) Hablas con el NPC Kate (El pokemon resivira 15 puntos de experiencia cada minuto, y cada minuto te costara 80 pokecent) Poke huevos ---- Cuando dejas a dos Pokémones iguales con diferente sexo, pueden tener Poke huevos Nota: No cualquier pokemon puede tener huevos, solo los siguientes pokemones pueden tener poke huevos. El tiempo para que tenga un poke huevo es muy largo puede tardar dias/semanas Compartir exp (Exp share) Usted puede compartir experiencia con sus amigos, lo unico que tiene que hacer es lo siguiente: 1.- Click derecho a tu amigo y escojes la opcion "Invite to party" archivo:partyinviteexpshared.png 2.- Click derecho en ti mismo (sobre tu personaje) y escojer la opcion "Enabled shared experience" (Para que se pueda ver la opcion no tienes que tener battle.. battle son las espaditas que aparesen bajo tu catch" archivo:partyinviteexpshared2.png Reglas de uso!!! *No tener battle para poder activarlo. *Ser por 3/4 del nivel del otro, osea que si tu amigo es level 100 tu tienes que ser nivel 66 (minimo) 150 (Maximo) "Lv/3(2)" =Lvmin. *Estar cercas de tu amigo para resivir exp. *Haber atacado para resivir exp. *Los pokemones tambien reciven exp, pero para ello tienen que dar por lo menos 1 hit. *Puedes compartir con ma sde una persona pero si el "tercero" no cumple con la regla de nivel, solo se repartiran exp los que si la cumplan. PA Calculator Como subir level Como sacar dinero Esta es solo una pequeña guia de como poder hacer dinero. *Pescando, con el loot que saques puedes comprar pokebolas y atrapar Krabby, Poliwag, Goldeen, los vendes con el NPC Buyer que se encuentra en Celadon * Puedes ir a Mankeys que se encuentran al oeste de Viridian con Abra, Gastly, Spearow, Pidgeotto (Son solo sujerencias) y atraparlos con pokeball o grea ball (recomiendo great ball) *Si eres vip puedes ir a matar Meowths y sacar Luck medalion archivo:Luck medalion.png (90-150hds) *Conseguir items para quest como Belt of champion archivo:Belt of champion.png (Loot de Machoke, Machamp)(5-10hds), Bug venom archivo:Bug venom.png (Loot de Venomoth)(5-10hds), Ice bra archivo:Ice bra.png (Loot de Jynx)(1-10hds). *40 PA Box 2 Quest (400-600hds) (Puedes juntar todos los items y verdelos a otro player (175hds~) *50 Desert Quest(VIP), Ice Quest(Vip), Elder Charizard Quest(VIP), *60 PA Box 3 Quest (900-1300hds) *80 Fight For Pride *130 TM 33 (Reflect) Quest *Ademas de comprar cosas baratas en trade channel y revenderlas un poco mas caras *Intentar atrapar pokemones de precios elevados como Dratini, Magmar, Scyther, Onix, Lapras, Electabuzz Como crear Cuenta en el foro 1.- Entrar al foro http://46.105.24.210/ 2.- Dar click donde dice "Register" archivo:forumacc1.png 3.- Escribe el Nombre de usuario (Asi podran verte los demas, seria recomendado usar el mismo nombre que tienes dentro del juego) archivo:forumacc2.png 4.- Escribe tu una contraseña y en el cuadro de abajo vuelves a escribir la misma (No tiene que ser la misma del juego, puedes usar otra) archivo:forumacc3.png 5.- Escribe Tu correo electronico (Si alguna vez pierdes tu contraseña, podras pedir otra y te llegara a tu correo, trata de no olvidarlo) archivo:forumacc4.png 6.- En este paso tienes que escribir lo que este dentro de la imagen en el recuadro de abajo, la imagen siempre cambia al igual que los codigos archivo:forumacc5.png 7.- En este paso solo es informacion adicional, puedes dejarlo como esta o llenar las celdas archivo:forumacc6.png 8.- Al finalizar marca con una cruz (click en el cuadrito) señalando que ya as leido las reglas del foro, despues da click en "Complete registration" archivo:forumacc7.png Como puedo poner imagenes el foro? Para poder poner imagenes tienes que tener 20 post (comentarios) hechos, si no los tienes te recomiendo que los hagas en la seccion de chat/spam http://46.105.24.210/forumdisplay.php?29-Chat-Spam Para saber mas acerca de como utilizar tu cuenta en el foro entra aqui " Forum Account "